Broken Baby
by Renaissance Queen
Summary: Just a story that I've had an idea for, for a while and thought would be fun to write about. If any triggers/warnings/rating changes pop up I will warn you before the chapter, but it will generally be rated T for language. Summary: Cas is jealous and decides to play a trick on Dean using his prized possession- Baby.
1. Impala Issues

"Dean! Are you even listening to me?" An angry Castiel boomed, but Dean couldn't hear him. He had to fix up Baby's engine and until that job was complete, no one and nothing was important.

Dean rolled out from under the Impala, an annoyed, disgruntled expression on his face.

"What, Cas? I'm kind of busy here!"

Dean continued to work on his beloved car. Cas sighed. This was typical of Dean. Whenever the Impala was around he could never be heard, like a giant set of noise cancelling head phones had been placed over Dean's ears. Sam seemed to think that Dean would get over his car obsession, but for a couple of months now anything Cas had said to his friend had gone in one ear and out the other.

"Hey, listen to me! All you ever do is work on that thing, are you even hearing me?! This is important, Dean!"

Dean once again rolled out from under the car. He put his tools down next to him and sat up looking intently at Cas.

"I'm all ears Angel," Dean said, smirking sarcastically.

Cas rolled his eyes. To be honest, he was quite sick of Dean's behaviour - sure, it was a very nice car, but Cas just didn't understand how he could have such a close relationship with a non-living object.

"As I was saying, I need to go away for a while, and I wanted to make sure you were aware of this before I left."

 _Finally_ , Cas thought to himself, _he is finally paying attention._

"That's all you had to say to me? Dude, you could have just told Sam, then I wouldn't have had to stop working on Baby," Dean said, stroking the car softly.

That was the moment that Castiel saw red. Blood boiling and with a rage of fury, Cas decided it was time to teach Dean a lesson.

"I'm so sorry Dean, please forgive me," he said, smiling to himself - not that Dean could see him anyway.

"I forgive you, but now you need to apologise to Baby."

 _Oh, this is perfect_ , Cas thought to himself. _Gabriel would be so proud of me._

"I'm so sorry, Baby. Here, let me fix you."

Castiel stood over the 67 Chevy Impala and placed his hands on the bonnet. It took all of his strength to summon the amount of grace needed, but after a couple of seconds, the entire room flashed with light and the last thing Cas sensed before he fled from the scene was a rather loud curse word expelling itself from Dean's mouth.

"Fucking hell Cas!" Dean yelled at the flash of light. Son of a bitch, why was Cas always so dramatic?

Unsettled by the sudden overdrive of light, Dean stumbled through the brightness until he managed to find the door, and was welcomed by the pleasant darkness of the motel room.

"Dean, are you okay?!" Dean heard what he assumed to be his younger brother, but because he was still squinting from the light he couldn't be quite so sure.

"I'm fine. Sammy, is that you?" Dean replied.

"Yeah, it's me. What the hell happened?"

"Goddamn Cas and his stupid dramatics." Dean walked over to the sink to hopefully cool the burning of his retinas. "Speaking of the bastard, did he tell you he was going away for a bit?"

The look of surprise plastered across Sam's face said it all. He had as much of an idea as Dean did.

Sam's look quickly went from surprised to a slight frown, his hazel eyes creasing in the corners.

"Hey, have you noticed recently that Cas has gotten really secretive and just plain shady?" Sam said

"It'll probably pass," Dean responded, reaching for a can of coke from the small white fridge. "He's an angel for Christ's sake, we can't be the only ones that pray to him."

Dean strode over to the cheap plasticy sofa and collapsed onto it as though all of the air had been released from his lungs.

"True. I'm going to the grocery store, do you need anything Dean?"

"Yeah, pie."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. Of course that's what his mind was on - food. It's not like one of his only and best friends had just disappeared without him telling them or anything.

Dean heard the click of the lock on the door and decided he would take a nap...

BANG

A loud noise scared the shit out of Dean and woke him from his almost sleep.

Quickly, Dean raced to the garage to make sure Baby was okay, but instead of finding his most prized possession, he found a girl in her late 20s violently coughing on the ground.

Dean stormed towards her, picked her up and pushed her against the wall.

"WHERE'S BABY?!" He shouted "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!"

"Put me down, I can explain everything, I swear."

Slowly, Dean relaxed the grip on the poor girl and gently placed her on the ground, but as soon as she was released, her legs collapsed upon themselves and she landed in a crumpled heap on the cold cement floor.

Dean rolled his eyes and picked up the girl "Here princess, you can sit in the sofa- it might be easier."

A few moments later Dean was sitting across from the scared girl and it was the first time he could really look at her without any anger clouding over his eyes. She was gorgeous- she had crystal clear blue eyes that glowed on her pale white completion. Her jet black hair cascading into loose curls that reached about halfway down her back. She was average height and slim but also had toned muscles. She was dressed in black jeans, biker boots and a black leather jacket- and her silver necklace stood out amongst the abyss of black. On her fingers she had black painted nails and a simple band on her right hand ring finger. Dean's eyes trailed back up to her face and he noticed that she had multiple piercings dotting the edges of both ears. But now he had to stay focused.

"So; who are you, what are you doing here, and where is Baby?" Dean cut to the chase - expecting the girl to be somewhat intimidated.

But she wasn't, she calmed herself and began to speak, "The last thing I remember was Castiel touching me and saying something through his thoughts. I then found myself in a big pool of light. It was overwhelming for a moment, but then everything went black. I woke up coughing, you came, and here we are."

Dean stared at her incredulously but made no comment.

"Dean, my name is 1967 Chevrolet Impala."


	2. Sam's Situation

"Oh shit."

Dean's legs suddenly decided at that precise moment to turn into jelly. The girl raced over to him at lightning speed, but collapsed soon after due to lack of practice in walking.

"Dean, oh my god! Are you okay?"

Dean said nothing. He simply sat up, leaning against the sticky couch and staring into the blank abyss of the wall in front of him. He just couldn't believe that Castiel would do something so... Gabriel.

 _Argh - when did Cas say he was coming back again?_ Dean thought, resting his head into his fingertips. _Think, THINK!_

"Dean! Did you hear me?"

Dean looked up at the girl's glassy, blue-tinted eyes. They were so innocent. _Lucky._

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

Dean paused. A look of confusion spread across his face.

"So, what do I call you? I think it would be seriously odd if I introduced you to people as '67 Chevy Impala."

"I guess you could call me Baby?" the girl suggested.

"What? No, no, no, that makes you sound like a Spice Girl." Dean replied - almost too quickly.

"Oh, I know." She brightened. "What was that song you were playing the other day? You know, the one by the Beatles? Um... Oh yeah. **Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better.**

Dean stared at her incredulously.

"I could be Jude!"

Dean had to admit, Jude was a kind of perfect name for her. It was elegant and sophisticated, yet slightly retro; and hey, it even means "praised one."

" Jude. Perfect," Dean said, smiling nostalgically.

* * *

Sam reached to open the door, but was struggling. In one hand, he was holding a blueberry pie and three shopping bags full of food. In the other hand, he was fruitlessly attempting to carry two bags of medical supplies, and a large, heavy, metal box which was filled with a mess of first aid tools that he hoped to sort out that night.

Just as the door was about to make the final clicking noise to open, Sam's hand slipped, dropping Dean's damn pie. Frustratingly, Sam gathered up the groceries and marched through the door, storming inside, and slamming it shut with his foot.

"I hope your pie was fucking worth it, Dean," said Sam, as he dropped the shopping into the tiny table that looked like it was barely able to hold itself up, let alone multiple bags of shopping.

"Sam, don't speak like that. You are a gentleman, and we have company." Dean said, smirking slightly.

"Oh, please, I've heard much worse from your mouth," Jude retorted.

 _Oh, great,_ Sam thought, as he began to put food away. A _nother one of Dean's hookups? Seriously?! I left him alone for literally half an hour._

"Dean, let me remind you that due to our agreement, it's your turn to get a room, and I stay here." Sam said as he finished putting away the shopping.

"What?! Dude, no! This is Jude, and believe me, I respect her way too much for that."

Sam looked at the girl, confused. She looked like Dean's type - then again, anyone of the female human specimen was his type.

"Okay, Dean, what the hell is going on?"

Dean took a deep breath. "Well, let's just say Cas took messing around with the Impala possibly a step too far."

Sam tilted his head, looking oddly reminiscent of their missing angel friend.

"Think about it, Sammy." He looked pointedly at the necklace around her neck. It was a silver chain with an odd-looking cross. Was she religious? Or, the symbol looked eerily similar to the Chevrolet badge...

Sam looked at the girl again. No, he thought to himself. That _can't be_... "Cas didn't... you know...?"

"Turn a person into a car? Take personification a _tad_ too literally?" He laughed. "Oh, it be, brother. The Impala is gone, and in its place is this fine young lady over here."

"Can I speak to you, privately?" Sam asked almost gaping at Jude at the same time.

"I'll be one moment princess," Dean said, grinning so much at Jude it made Sam want to throw up.

* * *

Once they were safely out of Jude's earshot, Sam turned to his brother.

"So what's the plan, Dean? How are we going to get her to turn back into the Impala?"

"To be honest, I really don't know - I think we'll just have to wait for Cas on this one and who knows when he'll be back."

"Wait - he didn't tell you how long he'd be gone for?"

"Probably, I just don't remember..." Dean trailed off looking every bit as guilty as he was.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh "Well, Dean, did it occur to you that maybe the reason he turned the car into a person is because he was jealous of how much attention you were giving to it - her - whatever?"

"What?! But Cas and me aren't like that."

"Sure, I see the way he looks at you, and I think deep down you know it too."

"Look, let's just figure out how we can keep working without a damn car!"

Wow, way to avoid the subject, Dean. "Well, Bobby should have a car that we can fix up and use," Sam said. "The question is, how the hell do we get there? Hitch-hike maybe?"

"Yeah, no, last time you tried hitch-hiking you met a demon."

"Well then let's just ask Bobby to come pick us up. He can't be that far away..."

* * *

"Sure boys, it's only a 14 hour drive, of course I can come and pick you up," said Bobby Singer, sarcasm seeping through his words.

"Okay, Bobby, we get the message, but what are we supposed to do?" Sam said, trying to calm down Dean who looked like he was about to punch something - that something likely being Cas, once he showed up again.

"Well I don't know, I've never had an angel turn a car into a person before!"

"Yeah. Thanks anyway Bobby, we'll call you later."

And with a beep, the line went dead.

"Just great," Dean sighed. "How are we supposed to work cases when we have no car and an extra person who has never hunted before?"

Sam watched his brother flop into the bed.

"I guess we'll just have to leave her here. It's just as they say - no rest for the wicked."

He couldn't just leave Jude alone, but Sammy was right - they had to continue hunting.

"I could always just go by myself?" Sam inquired.

Dean's head snapped to look up at Sam, "Hell no. You could get hurt and you'd have no car and no back-up. Maybe we can just bring her, but get her to stay away from all the action, you know, man the first aid kit and stuff."

It isn't a permanent solution, but it'll have to do. "I guess we better tell Jude."


	3. Curious Cases

"What?! Absolutely not!"

Dean put his head on his hand and sighed. "Jude, there will be no discussion about this. We need to protect you as though you were still the Impala, and that means not leaving you by yourself and not letting you work cases. This is the only way for us to keep working and for you to stay safe."

"Look, Sam, Dean, I have spent almost thirty years sitting and watching you guys saving people and hunting things. You can't torture me by having all the fun, while I am stuck on the sidelines, stewing in my own juices. Now I finally have the ability to have a go at this - there is no way I'm just going to continue sitting idly by when I actually have the chance to help." Jude started to stomp out of the room.

Dean yelled at her back, "We could just as easily take you to Bobby's!"

She snapped her head to face them. "Oh, really? With what vehicle?" Leaving the room, she slammed the door behind her.

"Dude, she's not going let us hunt in peace unless we let her join in. You know that, right?" Sam said, turning to his brother.

"Yeah, I know," Dean groaned. "I guess she must have some experience in the theory behind hunting; she has been transporting us to and from hunts for decades. Maybe we can give her a crash course in the morning. But for now, tell me, what's the case?"

Sam looked at his brother suspiciously. Dean was never one to give up his opinion so easily.

"Is everything okay?" Sam flashed a look of worry to his older brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sammy. Tell me about the case."

Sam spread out the papers he had collected earlier that day on the table, and took a deep breath.

"Three people have disappeared from this town in the past week, all middle age men associated with the automotive industry in one way or another."

"What do you mean 'associated with the automotive industry'" Dean questioned whilst leafing through the mess of information that had been passed to him.

"Well, the first guy, Stefan Armati, grew up in Italy with his Dad who owned an auto parts store before they went bankrupt in '95 and moved to the US. Next guy was an actual racing driver, Michael Williams, and the last victim was a local mechanic called Steve Busch. All of them were involved with cars, and all of them disappeared within a 2 block radius of the local race track."

"Yeah I guess that sounds like one of our jobs. Vengeful spirit?" asked Dean, as Sam heaved the first aid kit onto a chair, and began to untangle the many knots and forests within.

"Probably... but you know what I don't get; in my research, there was no one I could find that died in a car crash at the track, so why would there be any spirits haunting the place?"

"I dunno, maybe we can find out bright and early tomorrow morning when we go there as agents Hudson and McQueen"

"Really? Like Doc Hudson and Lightning McQueen, from the movie?"

"Shut up, I happen to love that movie."

"Of course you do, um, so whose going to take the bed. I'm assuming Jude is sound asleep by now."

Dean groaned as he cleaned up the table. "You can have the bed for tonight Sam, but tomorrow I call shotgun. 'Night."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Lightning shattered the air, creating a luminous spiderweb in the stingy hotel room. Dean shot up, his pupils quickly metamorphosing from a dilated state to two small dots in the center of the bright orbs of green as they caught the light of the storm. In front of him stood Castiel, the almighty angel, with his wings spread out in all their shadowy glory. However, upon further inspection, Dean could tell that they were actually quite damaged. Torn up, in a way. As his eyes adjusted, the details of his friend focused, and Dean could see deep red streaks of blood trailing down Castiel's face, almost as if he were crying tears of blood.

"Cas! What the hell happened?!"

"Dean," the gravely voice spoke. "How could you let me go like that?"

"What are you talking about? You are the one that left, Cas. This is not my fault."

"Dean, I was so lost without you, but all you could think about was working on your car."

Dean scoffed, overcome by his emotions. "Well, I'm sorry you have jealousy issues."

"You are obviously not ready for me to return yet. Good bye, Dean."

The stunned hunter realised that he had not yet found out what was wrong with his angel friend. "Wait, Cas!" But it was too late.

Dean tossed and turned on the small sofa that sat in the front room of the tiny hotel room. The tumultuous storm amplified its sound into a deafening vibration that woke the sleeping hunter as he gasped for respiratory relief. _Thank god, it was just a dream_ , he thought. But Dean couldn't quite shake the feeling of guilt, and he could only return his thoughts to two topics - the scarred face of Cas in his dream, and what Sam had said about Cas being jealous of him giving attention to the Impala.

 _Does Cas really think of me like that? Hell, do I think of him like that? Fucking hell, I don't know what to think anymore._

Unable to sleep, Dean got up and retrieved the documents about the town, the race track and the three victims, hoping to learn more about the case so he could impress Sam with him actually knowing stuff. He knew that Sam always judged him for making his younger brother do all the research. He delved into the files with his head in his hands.

Unfortunately for Dean, instead of productively absorbing information, he couldn't stop thinking about completely irrelevant subjects. Such as what it would be like to run his finger's through Cas' chocolate brown hair, to hold the angel in his arms, to- _NO! What am I thinking? It's Cas, for fuck's sake!_

Dean gave up. He checked the time and, upon seeing that there was still another hour or so until Sam would be up, he decided to try to rest a bit more. No use in hunting a spirit with a tired body. Dean shut his eyes and slowly drifted back into a relaxed state of consciousness, still with the tantalising thoughts of Cas playing in the front of his mind.


	4. Automobile Abnormalities

**A/N: If you have made it this far then I applaud your commitment and thank you for reading! I really hope you guys like it, so be sure to rate and review ;) Happy reading!**

* * *

"Morning sunshine," Sam yelled as Jude giggled, following him through to the kitchen.

"Fuck off, Sammy," Dean mumbled as he rolled over in annoyance.

Sam rolled his eyes and opened the blinds, letting through burning bright rays of sunlight, like the storm last night had never existed in the first place.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake."

"Geez, someone's grumpy this morning," Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, you try sleeping on the couch in the storm last night, to say it was loud was an understatement. Anyway... Jude, what would you like for breakfast - first meal as a human, right?"

"Oh my god, I completely forgot about food. Dean, what do you suggest?"

"Well, sweetheart, personally I prefer the bacon double cheeseburger; but that's not exactly a breakfast food."

"Maybe, you should start off with something small Jude," Sam said, "We don't know how well your system will react to food in general; so maybe try a fruit salad? Fruit is good for you so it'd probably be a better thing to start off with than a food fueled by saturated fats and salt."

"Lighten up, Samantha, it's just one burger. Look at me - I'm fine and I've been eating them my whole life."

"No, Sam's right, I'm used to a diet of car oil and gas. Maybe it'll be too much of a shock to my system to go straight to the good stuff - but you know, all in due time."

"So, shall we go to a diner? We can discuss the case and talk about what's going to happen with Jude now that everyone has calmed down a bit."

* * *

The diner down the road was a bright and bubbly place that had a 60's race car theme about it. Jude breathed in the smell of greasy foods and sweet fluffy pancakes and her mouth began to water. She followed the boys to sit in a booth with racing car style chairs and a racing flag laid upon the table. A young smiley waitress with blindingly bright red lips and golden blonde hair approached the table.

"Good morning, and welcome Automotive Appetite, can I take your orders?"

"Yeah," Sam spoke up. "One fruit salad and orange juice, one bacon double cheeseburger and a black coffee, and the muesli with a 5:2 energy juice. Thank you."

The waitress nodded and smiled again as she turned away.

"An 'energy juice' - really? You're such a girl," Dean laughed.

"Dean, my beverage preferences do not dictate my masculinity," said Sam, as Dean rolled his eyes. "Now, last night I came up with an idea on how Jude can work the case with us while staying safe and within eye sight. Especially with the case that we have, I think she could be a real asset to us."

"Well, let's hear it then."

"What if she comes with us for most of the work, you know, researching, interviewing, checking stuff out, but for the final showdown, she stays at the hotel? That way she can experience most things, but as soon as the dangerous stuff comes, she is out of harms way."

"Would that be okay, Jude?" Dean said, turning to face the girl dressed in black.

"I guess, to be honest, I sorta want to experience being a real hunter, but I am not willing to die for this."

"Perfect," Sam smiled. "We have finally reached an agreement."

The waitress returned with three plates of food.

"Here you go, the fruit salad for the lady, the burger for the gentlemen and the muesli for you, hot stuff." Sam blushed. How did she guess their orders, anyway? "I'll be right back with your drinks."

Once the waitress had come and gone again, not as subtly as she thought slipping her number to Sam, Dean brought out the papers on the case and they began to discuss their plan of attack.

"First things first, we need to go to the source of the disappearances. I say after breakfast, we go to the track where it all takes place. I did a bit of research after everyone went to bed, and it turns out that there's a museum linked to the track, so maybe we can find some answers there." Dean suggested.

Sam nodded and the trio quickly finished their meals, paid, and left, leaving a certain waitress slightly disappointed.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Agent Hudson, this is Agent McQueen, and this is Agent Sally - FBI," Dean said pointing to Sam and Jude as the three flashed their badges, "We're here to investigate the three missing persons cases that have occurred here in the past week. We have heard that all three victims were huge car fans so we were wondering if you knew a Mr. Stefan Armati, Mr. Michael Williams, or a Mr. Steve Busch?"

The owner of the track looked solemn and nodded sadly. "Yes, I knew all three people, they were volunteers at the museum on the weekend. All of them were car enthusiasts, so having them on board at the museum really helped to boost the authenticity of the place."

"Do you know if anything strange happened in the days leading up the disappearances? Any weird noises, lights flickering, random cold spots?" Sam asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes. I was in the car display room and it went really cold all of a sudden. Then, I must have been seeing things, but I could have sworn that I saw a sad looking man in the reflection of the car bonnet. I was polishing the cars for the weekend, you see. The cars, they were going to be part of a new exhibit. Each car had an interesting history to it, you know? Crashes, victories, that sort of thing. Now I guess we'll have to push back the opening; the automotive community is not ready to see happiness whilst we are still mourning the loss of such close friends."

"You say it like everyone in this town is related," Dean said, intrigued.

"Well, it's not like this is exactly a big town, the racing fan community is also quite small, so I guess you could say we are one big family."

"Just one more question sir," Jude said nervously. "Did anyone die in any of the display cars?"

"Yeah, actually, now you mention it, there's this beautiful powder blue '64 Mustang that was owned by a young couple. In 1995 they got lost on the way to their honeymoon and parked on the side of the road to look at a map. Unfortunately, this mass murderer was around the area they were parked in and the next day they were found in the car without their heads. Such a tragic end to such a beautiful young couple."

"Thank you for your time sir," Jude said smiling as the three turned to leave.


	5. Distant Deception

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" A slightly too excited Jude asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Jude.

"Salt and burn! Obviously."

"Yeah, I guess so, but what are we supposed to burn?" Dean hesitated. "The car?" He finished with a nervous chuckle.

Jude took a huge gasp, her eyes widening.

Dean stared at her. "What? It makes sense." He looked to Sam for advice, who shook his head at his brother.

Jude breathed harshly and crouched into foetal position. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Great, Dean, you broke the Impala. Again!" Sam remarked.

"Okay, so maybe we need to do some more thinking. Let's go back to the motel and look at what we have and we'll go from there." Dean turned to the hysterical personification of his beloved Baby. "Come on sweetheart, we're going back to the room, no car murders today."

Jude tentatively looked up, nodded, and followed Dean and Sam out of the race track's double glass doors, catching a concerned look from the owner of the track on her way out.

* * *

Sam collapsed onto the single bed whose poor quality mattress rippled and pushed a spring deep into his back. Sam groaned at the quick burst of pain and pushed himself to sit back up. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the crumpled receipt from that morning's breakfast. An elegant, spidery scribble was present at the bottom of the piece of paper. It read, "Call me. 123 0983 6175 - Gabriela." Next to it was a smudge of the red lipstick Sam could vividly remember seeing.

Dean walked in silently watching his brother produce a piece of paper from his jacket and begin to look at it intently.

"You should call her," Dean said as Sam jumped from the bed, placing him in a defensive stance as though Dean had been an intruder.

"Dean, you scared me."

"But seriously; you should. I mean, when was the last time you had any fun?"

"I can't, not with Jude here, and the whole hissy fit that Cas is pulling at the moment."

"I will be fine, and I can definitely take care of Jude by myself. I practically raised you, and you didn't turn out half bad." Dean snickered.

Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Fine, but if anything happens, call me right away. Ok?"

"Sure, sure, just call her already." Dean finished as he turned and walked out, leaving Sam to grab his phone and punch in the girl's number as fast as he could.

* * *

Sam looked in the reflection of the grungy mirror. Slicking his hair back and re-adjusting the collar on his dress shirt, he chewed on his lip nervously. Dean was right - it had been so long since he'd been on a date.

Finally Sam exited the bathroom to see Jude sitting with Dean looking through case files, maps and book written in old Latin. "Well Sammy, nothing in her about possessed muscle cars..." The pair looked up at Sam who was shifting his gaze anxiously.

"Sam, you look great, don't be nervous!" Jude exclaimed.

"Thanks Jude, but I should be fine, just dinner and a movie, that's all"

"Yeah and if you stay out past midnight I'm gonna kick your ass."

The three chuckled and Sam left the gloomy apartment slightly more confident then he had been a few minutes ago.

* * *

"So Sam, tell me, what do you do for a living?"

Sam and Gabriela had sat down at a relatively nice restaurant and where halfway through dessert when Gabriela had asked the dreaded question.

"Well, I sort of do odd jobs but me and my brother both work in the mechanics industry."

"And what brings you to this little old town."

Shit. More questions; more lies.

"Well, we heard about the race track and it's museum and thought that it sounded pretty cool, so we planned a road trip to come see it."

Gabriela looked away for a moment before returning her gaze to Sam.

"I gotta ask, who was the girl that you were with at breakfast this morning?"

"That was, um, it was just my brother's girlfriend - she's into cars as well."

"That's a rarity, tell you brother, she's a keeper," Gabriela chuckled.

"Anyway... I'll be right back." Gabriela smiled at Sam before disappearing to the bathrooms.

Sam took the opportunity to pay the bill and was back at the table by the time Gabriela returned.

"So shall we go to the cinema now?"

Gabriela nodded and took Sam's arm as they left the restaurant.

* * *

"It just doesn't make sense, Jude!" Dean exclaimed clearly frustrated at something. Or so Jude thought.

"Well, if the car has remains in it then we need to find a way to destroy them without hurting the precious car."

Dean stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Dean sit down." Dean crumpled onto the unpleasantly hard sofa he had slept on the previous night.

"Now," Jude said as she began to massage Dean's shoulders. "What do we know for sure?"

"Oh wow, you're really good at that..." Dean trailed off as Jude pressed into the multitude of knots in Dean's back. "We definitely know that it must be a spirit; nothing else could really do this and so cleanly. If it were a ghoul or poltergeist, we would've already seen bloodshed by now. We also know that the remains can't be in the car - the museum would have restored and cleaned up any stains of blood or fingernails or hairs that could have been still in the car before they put it on display..." Wait a minute. "Who's to say that the spirit is trapped here because of the car? Maybe there is someone else who died a violent death in this town?"

"You know, Sam doesn't give you enough credit; you are a lot smarter than you think." Jude said kissing Dean's cheek before walking to the bedroom. "I'm going to go and get some rest, I take it there will be a big day of research tomorrow. Good night, Dean"

Dean was taken aback by the actions of Jude, but it wasn't Jude he couldn't stop thinking about. It was Cas and his almost insistent violation of dean's personal space. God he missed that poor bastard.

* * *

"Well thank you for the night Gabriela. It was fun."

"I'm glad you thought so. I also had lots of fun - it was interesting to get to know you."

Sam and Gabriela reached Gabriela's door step. "I guess I'll see you around, maybe there'll be time for another date before I have to leave."

"I hope so."

Sam stepped into Gabriela's personal bubble and pressed his lips against her's. He slowly pulled back before continuing to kiss her more intensely. Eventually the pair broke away.

"Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Gabriela."

Sam turned around to walk back to the motel. As he had finally left the frame of sight, Gabriela's face morphed into it's true form - a certain hazel eyed, golden blonde male face. "Cassie won't be happy that you lied to me Sammy."


	6. Dean's Dismay

**A/N: This is basically going to be rainstorm of fairy floss and rainbows, also things heat up slightly so if you are averse to such content please skip the section between the double line breaks. Thank you for reading!**

Sam quietly stepped into the grungy hotel room, closing the door as softly as possible. He edged his way towards his room but instead of an empty bed, he saw his big brother lying asleep in it.

 _Oh crap, it's my turn on the couch isn't it._ It wasn't a question; he accepted his fate of a sore back the next morning.

Sam walked back to the tough couch, sighing as he collapsed onto it. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dean's eyes shot open as soon as he heard his brother reach the pitiful excuse for a sofa. He sat up abruptly and focused his thoughts back to Cas. Oh how he wished Cas was next to him so he could squish up against him and Cas could run his fingers through his hair as he rested his hand on the angel's chest. He could almost imagine the feeling of Cas pressing soft, warm kisses along his neck and shoulders and trailing his lips down further to...

 _Wait! Me and Cas aren't together, idiot. Besides; I'm straight, aren't I? I've never even been interested in_ guys _before... maybe it's just Cas..._

Dean brushed away the thoughts of the ridiculously handsome angel and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

 _Jude! Snap out of it! So what if he is gorgeous? It's creepy._

Jude reached to the night stand, picking up the – ePod? iPod? – music player that Sam had shown her how to use. She placed an earbud in each ear and listened intently to the line-up of classic rock and heavy metal that was inevitably coming her way. There was one song that really stuck in her head; it was called 'Carry on Wayward Son.' She recognised it from one of the many tapes that Dean usually played while driving. As the song finished, Sam poked his head around the door frame.

"Oh good you're up, I was wondering if you wanted to go running with me? It's always more fun when I have someone to talk to."

"Yeah, sure, but I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep up with you," Jude said, laughing.

"You'll be fine. Besides, Dean takes forever to wake up."

"Okay, give me 5 minutes," she smiled.

* * *

 _ **Double Line Break**_

* * *

Dean rolled over and opened his eyes to see his beloved angel, his face cracking into a large grin as he comprehended what was happening.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the muscular figure lying in front of him.

Immediately, Dean turned his head and started to plant long, slow kisses, following a path from Cas' jawline to the bottom of his neck. He spent longer at Cas' pulse point, gently sucking at it until Cas let out a low, grizzly sound. Dean assumed that was a good thing. The kisses then led further down the angel's tan body. Dean quickly unbuttoned Cas's plain-white business shirt and pulled the navy blue tie out of the way so he could continue the trail to Cas's abdomen. Every aspect of Cas was perfect in Dean's mind. He turned Cas on his side and followed the line of his body.

"Please, Dean, don't stop."

Gasping for air Dean woke up.

 _Fuck, another dream?! I really need to get this Cas situation under control._

* * *

 _ **Double Line Break**_

* * *

Dean walked into the tiny kitchen to see both Sam and Jude sitting at the creaky table drinking a green concoction of some kind.

"So, all of Sam's health shit is finally getting to you, huh?" Dean jokingly asked.

"Yeah," a nervously giggling Jude said. She gulped slightly, looking at Sam with a 'please don't tell' look in her face.

Sam just looked smug as ever, somewhat like a snake – leaving the victim unaware of what would happen next.

 _Oh god, I never should have told him about what I thought of Dean, it was the endorphins – made me spill my guts. Argh, out of everyone in this world, why do I have to like Dean? I mean, sure; he's funny, smart, tough, and incredibly hot, but as soon as Cas gets back, I'm back to being a car. I shouldn't be thinking this, it's not fair on Cas – I see the way he looks at Dean._

"Jude! Are you okay? Kinda zoned out there for a minute," asked Dean.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she immediately responded with a small smile.

"Anyway... I was just telling Sammy what I thought of last night. And so we are all going on a trip to the local library, exhilarating, I know" sarcasm obvious in Dean's voice.

"Oh, I know," Sam lit up with an idea. "Why don't you figure out a way to try and reach Cas, and myself and Jude will go to the library?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, Sam. Adios," Dean said whilst flipping into the couch.

"Come on Jude, let's go."

* * *

Sam dropped a huge pile of musty books and loose sheets of paper in front of Jude.

"So, these are all the records from the start of this town to the present day," Sam exhaled. It was going to be a long day.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jude asked, picking up a piece of paper that was so old it was about to crumble under her fingers.

"Anything or anyone that has died an unusual death in this town, and they should have some sort of a connection to the towns racing history – so any murders or suicides, things like that."

Jude let out an exasperated sigh; _this is going to take forever. I can see why Dean always tries to get out of it._

After a few really awkward minutes of silence, Sam's voice echoed like a giant in a canyon.

"So, um, do you really like Dean or was that just thinking aloud?" The moose asked nervously.

"I don't know, Sam," Jude replied, her mind at odds. "It's like, I do, but I also see the looks that Cas gives him and they are definitely mad for each other, so there is a slight conflict of interest."

Sam nodded, he understood what it was like to be in between the glances Cas and Dean gave each other when they thought people weren't looking. Needless to say, it was slightly uncomfortable.

"But anyway, I think I might have found something – here," Jude handed Sam a thick, dusty book "These are the records of everyone who was hanged in this town, the place where they died being right next to the race track."

"That's perfect. Come on, we need to tell Dean."


	7. Arrogant Angels

**A/N: Firstly, I AM SO SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG AND UNANNOUNCED HIATUS! School caught up with me and I will try to be more organised for when it comes back next time. Secondly, thank you if you are still reading, this being my first fic means that anyone reading this is exciting. Thirdly, I apologise for Cas getting slightly OOC in the first chunk of this chapter. Finally, please rate and review if you have time, all feedback is good.**

"Castiel, brother dearest, how are you on this bright celestial morn?"

Gabriel entered the dodgy, dirty and cheap hotel room that Castiel had found, as a disheveled Castiel looked up from his reading and squinted at the glow of his big brother.

"What do you want Gabriel, I'm reading."

"Yikes, what happened to you Cas?" Gabriel asked as he waltzed past Castiel and flopped onto the couch. "The Castiel I know would never be caught dead in a motel room as dingy as this, and reading, when Dean's life could very well be in danger…" Gabriel trailed off.

Castiel sighed, slamming his book shut, "I know, I can feel a disturbance in his soul. We do share a profound bond."

"You know," Gabriel said slyly peering over his shoulder. "A little moosey told me, Deano has a girlfriend."

Castiel whipped his head around to look quizzically at Gabriel.

"Yeah, I thought that'd get your attention," Gabriel laughed.

"Who?"

"Well you know your brilliant plan to turn the Impala into a human so that Dean would get jealous and pay more attention to you? Yeah, don't look so surprised, I know – big props by the way, I'm so proud of you little bro. Well, Sammy boy told me that they may or may not be a couple."

Castiel gaped, looking as shell-shocked as could be expected.

"Relax, brother, I assume that Sam was just lying, I mean he did think that I was a waitress named Gabriela, so, there is that."

"Gabe! What did you do?!"

"Well, I sensed your epic prank on Dean and naturally, you know, being the Trickster, I just had to go and check it out. So, I became a waitress for this incredibly cheesy, 60s-themed car restaurant – I mean, seriously, that whole town is trying to relive their glory days. But anyway, I slipped Sam my number. He called, we went out, and I asked him some stuff, to which he replied with blatant lies-"

"What do you mean, 'blatant lies?' What did you ask him?"

Gabriel "You know, normal boring things like what are you here for how's life et cetera et cetera. And then, we-"

"Wait, you guys didn't…"

The older angel's hazel eyes lit up at the suggestion of such an implication.

"My, my, Cassie, such thoughts," Gabriel grinned. "No, but damn, that moose has moves."

Castiel groaned.

"So, what are you gonna do about Dean, Cas?"

"Me? Dean brought this upon himself, he needs to figure it out on his own, and by the sounds of things, he isn't putting too much effort into fixing the Impala, rather, focusing on the case, so it is his problem."

"Cassie, I love a trick just as much as the next person, but this is your mess and you need to clean it up yourself."

"Just give it a few more days and we'll see if Dean's learnt his lesson yet."

"Trust me, little bro, I've been down this path-" _Ah, Kali_ , he reminisced, "-but it always ends badly. Always."

"Gabriel, you are only two millennia older than me, you can't tell me what to do, I want to see him break before I turn the Impala back into a car."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when this whole thing blows up in your face."

Gabriel walked towards the door.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later," Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers.

"Wait, brother-" Castiel cried. Too late, the archangel had already disappeared.

* * *

"Dean? DEAN!"

Dean woke to the angry yelling of Jude. He took in her towering form, squinting from the harsh light.

"What?" Dean growled back.

"Sam and I have been working our asses off in the library and all you've done today is what? Sleep? Dream about Castiel?"

"Calm down, Jesus, I was just taking a nap, and why bring Cas into this? He's done nothing wrong."

"You mean apart from turning me into a human, and totally using you guys as tools for his plans that always end up going south. But sure, yeah, he's done nothing wrong." Jude rolled her eyes as she finished her tirade.

"Whoa, what's your deal, Cas is my best friend and I hate to break it to you but he is also incredibly useful to us as well."

"Are you sure he's just your best friend? Come on, I've seen the looks you give him other when you think he isn't looking – it goes for him too. And yes, he heals you and stuff, but he is also usually the one to put you in danger in the first place."

* * *

Sam walked up to the entrance of the slightly ajar motel room and heard the screaming match in-between the two.

 _Oh god, these two are going to end up burning the room down at this rate._

Sam tried to walk away quietly, but knocked over a flower pot on the way out.

 _Oh shit._

"Sammy!" He heard Dean call out at him, "Come and back me up here."

Sam sighed as he completely entered the room.

"What's going on you two? I could hear you guys arguing from a mile off."

"Jude, here thinks that Cas is not worth his cost."

"But Dean thinks that Cas is like a fricking God. All he does is heal you and get into even bigger messes."

"And Jude thinks that Cas is 'more than a friend.' Is she stupid or what?"

"Are you serious? We've been through this..."

"You're wrong…"

"GUYS QUIT IT, YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE."

An eerie silence fell upon the room.

"For the moment, it really doesn't matter about Cas. Right now, we need to focus on solving the case and getting you back into a car form, so everyone needs to put aside their differences, shut up and work."

Dean and Jude nodded with their heads hung in shame at Sam.

"Jude, tell Dean what we found out about at the library and I shall be making coffee because tonight we will be nailing the sons of bitches that did this."

After telling Dean about the gallows next to the race track, the three set out into the night to kill the spirits of the hanged prisoners. Little did they know, that a trench-coated figure was lurking just out of sight, watching them from the shadows and forming a plan of action against Jude.


	8. Judging Jude

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to let you know that the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story! I am hoping to write more now that I'm on holidays, maybe hopefully starting a couple of other multi-chapter stories. But anyway, this story is almost at a close so I thought I'd update again before the end of the week with the last (slightly longer) chapter!**

* * *

"Ok, Jude, remember how at the start of this hunt we said that you could only help with researching, interviewing, and that you weren't to be involved in any of the action?" Sam said.

Jude rolled her eyes and shot a bitch face at Sam who was slightly surprised at getting a dose of his own medicine. She turned to look at Dean, pleading with her eyes to get him to let her stay with them.

"Sorry, Jude, it was the deal at the start of all this." Dean answered cold-heartedly. _Who does the bitch think she is? No one bitches on Cas in front of me and gets away with it._

"Jesus Christ, you guys, are you forgetting that I was once hit straight on by a truck? And yet here I am! I think I can handle a little ghost hunt."

"You know what Jude, if you think that what Cas does is just a walk in the park and he is not worth his cost then fine, come with us; but don't expect me to have sympathy when you get in a tight spot. Let's go Sammy," Dean growled in a deep aggressive tone.

* * *

Sam strode up to Dean, leaving Jude a few paces behind.

"Dean, don't you think that this is a slight over-reaction?"

"Nope."

Sam sighed, he sort-of agreed with Dean, but Jude was only a car and had the human life experience of a newborn baby.

"Well, just remember that when Cas comes back,"

" _If_."

"If Cas comes back, and Jude is dead, then he can't turn her back into the Impala without a bit of damage."

Dean whined, "But Sammy she dissed Cas."

"Yeah, you totally don't have feelings for him or anything," Sam scoffed.

Dean bit his lip reminiscing about the visions that he'd had in the past few days. Even the memory of them made him want to see Cas even more – for just 5 minutes if it had to be, to see if it felt the same as he'd imagined.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

The daring trio finally made their way to the field next to the race track and began their search for the source of the spirits powers. An enormous pile of shining metals, tyres, car scraps and assorted materials littered the area that Sam and Jude's research had led them to.

Jude took a deep breath in. "Mmm… smells good."

"Whatever, just divide and conquer," Dean said coldly as Sam glanced concernedly in his direction.

* * *

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Jude called out into the night.

Dean let out a frustrated groan as he kept looking through the pile of old tyres and junk at the perimeter of the race track.

"I take that as a 'no,' then," Jude said to herself.

* * *

After a few more hours of searching through the rubble and grime of the graveyard of car parts, a distant voice from Sam's direction beckoned the others to where he was.

"Guys, I think I've found something," he yelled as Dean and Jude ran over to him. "It's a noose, I think," Sam said holding up an old piece of rope. "If we salt and burn this, it should get the spirits to finally rest in peace."

"Jude, you destroy this while we…"

The sound of a shotgun loading filled the air, and the three slowly turned around to see a slightly ghostly-looking racetrack owner holding a rather large gun directly at them.

"And just what do you think you're doing here," the man said looking right at Jude.

"Dean," Sam whispered taking his chance to talk to his brother whilst the man was distracted by Jude. "Look at his ear; it's ectoplasm."

"Ghostly possession?"

"Maybe, but why? I mean a lot of people died, but usually a ghostly possession requires a single spirit being super pissed."

"Well in your research, did you see anything about maybe the judge, or the hangman, or even families of the deceased?"

"No… wait a minute. I remember seeing this really weird article about a race car driver who was caught assaulting and murdering his wife, he was hanged later for it."

"And did the genius in you ever think that maybe he was the one responsible?"

* * *

"Err guys, HELP!"

The boys looked up to see Jude being flung around the field like a ragdoll.

"Shit. Sammy, you burn that noose while I help Jude."

Sam nodded and raced over to the rope to set it alight, slightly marinated. As the ghost disintegrated, Jude dropped to the ground with a bit of a crunch and Sam and Dean raced over to her to see if she was okay.

"Jude? JUDE!" Dean yelled as Sam checked her pulse for signs of life.

"Dean, she's still alive, we need to get her to the hospital. Call 911, I'll make sure that she stays alive."

Dean pulled out his phone and a few minutes after he finished his call, a blur of red and blue lights accompanied a siren as an ambulance pulled up to collect Jude.

* * *

 _"Jude? Can you hear me?"_

 _Jude looked up to see a bright, celestial light shining right back in her face._

 _"Who are you? Where am I?"_

 _"I am Castiel, and I am so sorry for putting you through this."_

 _Jude flinched as she tried to remember that name. Castiel... Suddenly it came to her._

 _"You son of a bitch, I was perfectly happy being a chunk of metal when boom I wake up and find that I am a human! Do you know how hard it is being human? You have to sleep, and eat, and don't even get me started on Dean."_

 _"I know, I've been monitoring you as well as Sam and Dean and I really didn't think that something like this would happen."_

 _"Well, turn me back, you bastard!"_

 _"It is not that simple. First, you must wake up and by then you won't remember any of this conversation. Besides, it must be Dean to request my help, this is all because of him in the first place."_

* * *

Sam and Dean were sitting in Jude's hospital room, silently contemplating the night's events.

"We really need to talk to Cas," Sam said, finally breaking the silence.

"Not now, Sammy," Dean growled darkly. "Jude needs to be okay first, then we will talk to that winged asshole."

Sam sighed at his brother. _Will he never learn to stop holding grudges? It's what gets us into these messes in the first place._

"Sam? Dean?" Jude said, wincing in pain.

Dean leapt up to hug Jude, "Thank God you're okay!"

Jude scoffed. "I thought you didn't care."

"Yeah, well. I can't stay mad at my Baby, can I?" He smirked pulling away from the embrace to look at her face.

Out of nowhere Jude crashed her lips onto Dean's as a stunned Dean failed to process what was happening for a few seconds before pulling away quite forcefully.

"What the hell, Jude?"

"Well, I kind of got the feeling that I'm not going to be a human for much longer, so I just thought, 'What the hell? Better make it count.'"

"Okay," Dean mumbled, slightly annoyed with the injured girl.

"Ahem," Sam coughed awkwardly. "Let's get everyone back to the hotel room before things get ugly."

"Good plan," Dean said, still stunned as he exited from the room while Sam glared at the overly happy Jude.


	9. Final Flight

**A/N: So... this is it! I'd like to thank you all so much for reading this. It's really exciting to be finishing my first fic and hopefully there'll be many more to come.**

* * *

The walk back to the hotel from the hospital was painful and slightly awkward for Sam, Dean and Jude. Dean spent the time thinking in silence while Sam had to carry Jude almost the whole way.

 _What the fuck am I doing? Surely I should know what to do by now. I mean, all I got to do is try to talk to Cas and maybe he'll turn Jude back into the Impala; but why the hell should I be the one to reach out? It was his fault to begin with. I haven't done anything wrong to deserve this, have I?_

As Sam, Dean and Jude approached the motel, Dean ran ahead to open their room and slammed the door shut once the others had made their way inside.

"Okay, Jude, you need to rest so lie down on the sofa and Dean and I need to have a little chat," Sam said glaring at his brother to go into the bedroom.

* * *

"Not that it needs to be said, but we need to find a way to get Cas to reverse whatever the hell he's done before Jude gets hurt even more." Sam said after closing the bedroom door quietly.

"But why should it be us to call him? It was his fault to begin with!" Dean argued.

Sam shot him a bitch face which worked wonders on Dean.

"Well, I guess we'll have to give praying to him a go," he conceded.

"You hadn't already tried that?! Seriously?!" Sam shook his head at his older brother.

Dean shrugged, how was he supposed to know? It's not like this was the only thing on his mind, and, to be honest, all the stress over Castiel and Jude was interfering with his thought processes.

"Castiel, my angel, my reason to get up in the morning," Dean said whilst lying down on one of the beds, facing the roof. "I sincerely pray for you to get your ass down here; we seriously need to talk."

After a few moments of nothing, Dean sighed. "More profound bond my ass, Cas," he yelled into the stained plaster roof above him.

"Well, what did you really expect?" Sam said as Dean turned his head to focus his attention on him. "You haven't exactly treated him all that great recently," he continued smugly.

Instantaneously, Dean felt a huge wave of anger (and regret) hit him like a tonne of bricks.

 _What do you mean I haven't treated him greatly!? All I've been doing is looking after my Baby, she was pretty banged up after the last case and needed some well-deserved TLC before we could get going again and… SHIT! Is Cas jealous of Baby? But why? I knew we were friends but…-and all the dreams and stuff I've been having recently. I really miss that asshole. Argh! I practically threatened Jude for bitching on Cas. What the fuck is happening to me? Maybe, do I like like Cas? I know I love him as a brother, but is it maybe more than that? Do I love him? Does he love me?_

"So… What were you saying before about Cas liking me? Do you think that's really true?"

Sam smiled at his big brother and rolled his eyes, sometimes he could be so thick.

"Dude, why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason. Look, Dean, I know Cas loves you way more than a friend or a brother, he told me about a month ago because he was scared that you were losing yourself in working on the car. I told him not to worry because you did the same when Dad died. But, he still got jealous and decided to get you to notice him again." Sam gave a long, but logical, explanation.

"You say that like it's so simple," Dean lamented.

"Well, it is, isn't it?"

"Sam, I think I love him too..." Dean trailed off.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Dean like he was scoring a touchdown. "I knew you'd finally admit to having feelings for him." Sam grinned wider than Dean had seen for a long time. This made Dean very happy.

"Hey! No chick flick moments," said Dean, playfully punching Sam's arm. Suddenly Dean's tone went serious as he pushed his brother away from him.

"Cas, if you're listening, I'm really sorry for how I've been treating you. Will you forgive me?"

Again there was no response, Dean hung his head, his cheeks burning and his eyes beginning to water. How could he let Cas go like that? He just felt so ashamed.

"Please, Cas, give me another chance..." his voice shaking as he spoke.

Sam looked at Dean with sympathy. Placing his hand on Dean's shoulder, he tried to comfort his brother. Dean just brushed off Sam's arm, "I'll be fine Sammy, could you possibly check on Jude? She's been by herself for a while." He shot his brother a weak smile.

"Sure," Sam turned to leave. Seeing Dean on the floor with his head in his hands was gut-wrenching, but he knew his brother, and Dean was going to need a bit of time.

* * *

Once the door was shut, silent waterfalls of silvery tears rained down on Dean's cheeks as he melted into the floor, leaning his body weight against the bed.

 _Why are you so stupid, Dean? You had an opportunity to finally be happy and you fucking blew it! No wonder Cas isn't here, you don't deserve him. You are a worthless piece of shit!_

A warm arm crept around Dean's shoulders. Dean's hunter senses forced him to turn around as fast as he could, ready to attack.

He was not, however, prepared to see two brilliant orbs of blue staring back him.

"Dean, why do you think about yourself like that? It's incredibly counter-productive," a man's deep tones said.

Dean looked a sight; eyes red and face stained with salty water. Staring directly at him was Castiel. His angel had come back to him! Dean leapt up and wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling himself as close to the celestial being as he possibly could.

"Cas, please forgive me. I love you."

Castiel pulled Dean back slightly so he could admire the beautiful green eyes that stood before him.

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean tentatively reached his hand to brush his fingers through Castiel's thick, dark hair. At the same time, Castiel snaked his arm around Dean's waist, pulling him closer, the warmth of their bodies starting to fuse together. It was Dean who finally closed the gap between the two of them, pressing their lips together softly and tenderly moulding them together. As the kiss progressed, and the pair became more comfortable with each other, it got more passionate and intense. The two of them began moving faster and faster until Dean broke away slightly and started tracing kisses down Cas's cheek and along his neck and jaw.

And with that, the soldier had returned to his angel, and all had become right in the universe… Except for a now anthropomorphic car, but that could be easily fixed. The important thing was that Dean had finally manned up and accepted his feelings for Cas, and this is where _**I**_ come in…

* * *

"Hey, little bro."

Castiel looked up with wide, open eyes.

"Gabriel?!" He said breaking off the kiss with Dean.

Dean froze. It was quite hilarious.

"That's right, the one and only."

A squeaking noise filled the room and Dean slowly turned around to see his brother walking in with a confused expression on his face.

"Err, Dean what's going on in here?"

"Sammy, it's good to see you again. I see you just couldn't get enough of me after our date the other day."

It was at that moment that Sam turned a ghostly shade of white.

"You-you-you're Gabriela?"

"Guilty as charged, and I've gotta say, I had a really good time," I said chuckling.

"Would you two get a room? This one is ours," Dean said.

"Yep, just as soon as Cassie reverses the spell on Jude."

"Fine. Give me two seconds."

* * *

And with that Castiel had vanished.

"Sam," Dean whispered, "Do… Do you think all the angels know?"

"Yep," I said. "And let me tell you, Michael was not the most pleasant brother to deal with after he found out. Luci was cool with it though."

Dean blushed a deep shade of crimson as Sam attempted to hold back snickers.

"What are you laughing at Sammy boy, they know about our date too. That one had Luci in stitches; 'the vessel of Lucifer on a date with an angel.' It was one of the more poetic examples of irony that I've ever seen... But anyway, I think I've done my worth of hilarious damage for today. Adios, folks."

* * *

From there, Castiel returned with the keys to the Impala and placed them gently in Dean's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Dean, I was just jealous of how much time you were spending with the car. I wanted to spend more time with you, even if it was just as friends."

"That's okay, Cas. To be honest, it's not the craziest thing someone has done to me to get my attention." Dean said, shuddering at the memories. "Do you want to go for a drive with me?"

Cas smiled, "I would love to."


End file.
